


Backstabbed

by JadynRosetta



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dundrasil Never Fell (Dragon Quest XI), Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hendrik and Jasper work for Jade, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Veronica and Serena work for Eleven, minor Sylvando/Hendrik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadynRosetta/pseuds/JadynRosetta
Summary: Erik and Mia have never had it easy, living off the streets and doing odd jobs or straight up stealing.  Just when they thought their luck ran out, someone gave them a job that would make them richer than ever.  That job?  To kill the prince of Dundrasil.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Backstabbed

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and never thought I'd post it. However one of my closest friends practically squealed over this idea and wanted me to write it. I had two ideas... and this was the only one I could get out. So here ya go Chibs, your assassin story.  
> Also I'm still doing all the quests postgame and everything hates me.

The streets of Heliodor were as busy as ever. The people were happy, most of them at least, and it seemed to be another bright and fulfilling day. Even the poorest of people found today to be rather pleasant. Not as fulfilling but it wasn’t like the town was on fire or anything, gods know the slums can’t handle that.

A young girl walks around the slums, hands behind her head as she trots along, minding her own business. She sees her fellow peers trying to sell their cheap wares, praying at their shitty church they made, or doing whatever it is adults do during the day. She stretches her limbs and walks to her small makeshift home, which technically her brother made… but she lives there and keeps it nice so she counts it as hers.

She flops down on the worlds most uncomfortable mattress made of straw and looks up at the holes in the ceiling… which was a piece of wood they found but they had to make do.

“And Erik is nowhere to be seen.” She comments to herself. Her brother is always running off and doing who knows what. Last time he was out this long he got arrested, took him almost a month to get back. She sighs, hoping her brother was fine.

“Hey Mia.” Mia jumps at the random voice talking to her. She looks over and sees her brother staring down at her, speak of the devil. “What’s up? Sleeping such a great day away seems like a waste.”

“Shut up, I was waiting for you, stupid brother!” She pouts. Erik rolls his eyes and sat down next to her. “So where were you? Thought you got arrested again.” 

“Well.” He reaches into his bag and pulls out a few things. “I bought some bread, some dried meat, and some wine… it’s cheap so it’s probably bad.” He says, Mia raised a brow.

“You bought these?” She asks, Erik nods. He hands her some meat and pops the cap off the wine bottle. “So you didn’t get anything else?” She asks, knowing her brother too well. He smirks and pulls a necklace out of a bag.

“I stole this from some noblewoman.” He says, sounding all cheeky. Mia takes it from her brother and looks at it.

“This is probably worth some gold.” Mia tells him while polishing the necklace. “I mean, it looks like real gold with real rubies.”

“Yeah, took it while the fat cow wasn’t looking.” Erik says while popping a piece of bread in his mouth. “Don’t think she’ll notice it’s gone. She’s got more jewelry in her possession than a pirate has gold.”

“Way more than us that’s for sure.” Mia comments while laying back and counting the holes in the ceiling. She heard a ‘HRK’ and gagging come from her brother. She sat up and looks at her brother, he was sticking his head out one of the holes in the wall and throwing up. She notices the bottle of wine was spilled all over the floor.

Mia gave her brother a look, mad that now their home is going to smell like cheap wine. She crawls over and picks the bottle up so it stops spilling all over. Erik sticks his head back in and flops onto the ground, looking like a mess. He takes deep breaths and tries to recover from the trauma the beverage caused him. The two just stare at each other for a moment.

“... Don’t drink that.”

* * *

The two walked into the city by sneaking around the lazy guard on duty. Erik pulls his hood up and forces Mia to do the same. She grunts as the hood was forced onto her head, but doesn’t fight it. Though her hair was going to be a mess for sure. 

She looks at the necklace that she stored in her rucksack, the sunlight bounces off the gemstones, making them glimmer. Mia smiles at the pretty necklace, kind of sad that they were going to sell it. But someone was willing to pay big money for it, and if there’s anything Mia loves more than pretty gems, it’s gold.

“So what are we going to do with the money?”

“Depends on how much the necklace is worth.” Erik says.

“Not worth a mountain of gold, but must be worth a lot.” She skips next to him.

“Hopefully enough for some decent wine.” He comments. A snicker comes out of his sister, still remembering his embarrassing fiasco.

They continue to walk through the town, trying to blend in the best they can. Everyone is talking, playing, dancing, and living the best life. The two walk around, letting the others around be white noise.

“Did you hear about the prince?” One woman was talking to her friends. Mia stops and looks over at the group of ladies gossiping. Mia tends to ignore the conversations the townsfolk engage in, however this caught her attention. She hovers nearby and listens to the gossiping women.

“Prince?” One cocks her head to the side, then smiles. “Oh! The prince of Dundrasil!”

“He just came back from training.” 

“Oh my, he’s been gone since he was six.” One says.

“Princess Jade’s been writing to him since he went away. I’ve heard she’s so excited to see him again.”

“I’ve heard the king and queen are throwing a lovely party for him.”

“The princess will be there without a doubt.”

“Ah I bet she’ll look lovely.” One swoons.

“No doubt the prince has grown into such a handsome young man.” 

“I bet he’s as dreamy as his father.”

“Oh I wish to see him.” They began to laugh.

“I’m sure the princess will feel the same way.”

“Ooooh I hear wedding bells!” They all squeal. Mia just cringes at them and their conversation. Someone grabs her shoulder, she screams and tries to smack them. Erik grabs her arm before she could hit his face. She got mad and tries to smack him again.

“Stupid big brother, you scared me!” Mia snaps. Erik held both her hands to keep her from hitting him.

“Why didn’t you follow me!” He snaps. Mia pulls away and points at the women who were on a different subject now. Erik listens a bit, a bit confused if he’s being honest. “You… are curious if their husband is cheating on them with the dancer? Cause if you want to know the answer to that, I can safely say it’s true.”

“No!” She pushes him. “I couldn’t care less about her failed love life!” She pinches her brow and sighs. “They were just talking about the royals that’s all. You know, some random prince came back from some random place. I dunno why they care so much anyways.”

Erik had an ugly grin grow on his face, one his sister knew too well. She pushes him aside before he says anything. But Erik was an older brother before anything else, so teasing must commence. 

“You’re interested in hearing about some handsome prince?”

“Shut your mouth.”

“My baby sister thinking about handsome princes in large castles, thinking about being a princess herself~” He teases. Mia groans and walks away, follows her and would not let up. She pushes him after about five minutes.

“Oh Yggdrasil above!” She shouts. “Can’t we just hurry to Derk’s shop?!”

“Okay okay, I’ll stop.” He says, Mia gives a sigh of relief. “Princess.” He runs from his sister’s rage. The chase lasted till they reached the shop. 

Erik stops when he sees his friend's wife talking to her friends outside. Mia ran right into him, wondering why he stopped. The wife looks over and gives a smile.

“Hello Erik, how may I help you?”

“Uh…” Erik looks behind them, seeing the shop closed. “Is Derk here?”

“Nope.” She smiles. “My dear husband went out to get more products, he’ll be gone for a few days.” That made Erik groan, of course. “So sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He grabs Mia and walks off. There goes their money for the week, now they’ll have to make due till Derk comes back.

Erik grumbles to himself while Mia sighs and rests her hands behind her head, much like her brother. She notices fruit being sold, well she is hungry from all the brother chasing. She grabs a piece of cactus fruit and walks off, eating it. The man selling the fruit noticed right away.

“HEY!” He snaps, both siblings turn to look at him. Mia takes a bite to taunt the man. He runs up to Mia to take it back. Erik quickly pulls his dagger out and glares at the man.

“Get the hell away from us.” The man stumbles back.

“Your sister stole my products!” He snaps again, Mia just takes another bite. Erik looks at his sister, then back at the man.

“Big deal. You have a lot of food.”

“But she-” He takes one more step, Erik puts the blade up to the shopkeepers neck. 

“One more step, I dare ya.” Erik growls. The shopkeeper steps back, Erik watches him till he’s back at his shop. He puts his blade away and walks back to the slums while Mia finishes her fruit.

“That was sweet.” She comments while throwing the stem at some random person. Erik chuckles at that.

“Don’t throw that Mia.”

“Meh, it hit some nobleman, I think he can take it.”

“Oh no~” Erik puts a hand to his head and pretends to faint. “You’ll ruin the suit~ The super super _super_ expensive suit!” That got Mia to laugh.

“Oh no~ Not his suit!” They both broke into fits of laughter, attracting a lot of attention. Everyone watches as they casually walk back into the slums, some shocked that some scum came into their side of town. 

* * *

Mia cleans the necklace while Erik comes back with a small coin bag, not even close to being full. He tosses it to Mia and flops down on his makeshift bed. Mia takes the coins out and begins to count the amount. She huffs when she reaches the total.

“Barely two hundred.” Mia puts the coins back and goes back to cleaning the necklace. “Is that all you could get?”

“Hey fighting monsters is not my thing.” Erik points out, Mia raised a brow. “You go do it.”

“No way, I’m no fighter.” She lays on her stomach and looks at the necklace, seeing it shine in the candlelight. “We’re gonna go hungry for a while… aren’t we?” Erik looks at his sister.

He had no response. Instead he looks up at the sky, seeing the clouds covering the stars. He hears Mia shuffle in her spot and get on her knees. He groans.

“Not again.” He tells her, she ignores him and prays. “No one's gonna respond to you.”

“Shut up!” She snaps and continues to pray. “This is how I comfort myself.”

“Seems pretty useless to me.” Erik mutters, his sister shot a glare and began to speak out loud.

“All mighty Yggdrasil,” She starts, Erik rolls his eyes. “Please watch over my stupid brother and I, give us strength to survive.” Erik began to mock her by making a hand puppet to move with her words. “Help us earn the money we need to survive in this world. We are your faithful servants… and ignore Erik, he’s an idiot and knows not what he does.”

Erik stuck his tongue out at her and looks back at the roof. “I pray to you, all mighty Yggdrasil, help us get through this.” Silence. She puts her hands down and lays back on her bed, cleaning the necklace again.

Out of nowhere a loud crash came from outside, then a huge downpour happened. Their house practically flooded. Erik just looks at his sister.

“Thanks, all mighty Yggdrasil.”

* * *

Erik and Mia walked around town the next day, the flood was keeping the slums busy. Their house was a mess and they had to figure out how to fix it. Erik blames Mia for praying to a deity who hates them. Erik brushes his hair back, glad it was fixed.

“You are obsessed with your hair.”

“Hey, hair care is important okay? Wouldn’t kill you to take care of yours.” He comments. Mia scoffs.

“And have it look like yours? No thanks.” His head snapped back, looking quite offended. She laughs, knowing she got to him. It was almost like a witch cackle. 

Erik tries to reach for her, but something grabbed his shoulder. Before he could look back he was thrown into a wall. Everyone gasps when they saw a soldier keeping him pinned against the wall. Mia gasps and began to hit and kick the guard.

“Let him go!” She snaps. “You fucking prick!” The guard pushed her, causing her to fall. Mia was not one to give in. She runs up and began to attack again. “I said let him go! HELP!” She calls to the others in the slums, which seems to work.

Everyone began to throw things at the guard, telling him to get lost. Mia kept kicking the guard, trying to get Erik out. Erik tried pushing back, didn’t seem to work since the guard didn’t let go.

The guard forced Erik away from the crowd, everyone kept shouting at him to let Erik go but it didn’t work. Mia follows, still throwing punches at the guards back. Once away he threw Erik to the ground, Mia runs up and hugs him.

“Erik!” She looks at him. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah.” He rolls his shoulder to make sure it was alright. “What the hell is your problem?!” He snaps, now seeing another guard looking at him. Erik grabs Mia and held her close, grabbing his dagger and holding it out. “What do you two want?!”

“Heh, you’re right. He _can_ help us.” One says. The other nods.

“Told ya.” He gestures them to stand, Erik looks at Mia, then slowly stands. He pushes her behind him and kept glaring at the guards. “Now now, no need for that. We want your help.”

“What?!” Erik was seriously done. “That’s your way of asking for help?!”

“Can’t ask in public, ya know?” He says. “You’re a thief, right?”

“So what? You gonna arrest me?” He asks, quite annoyed by the whole thing. The guards chuckle and put their weapons aside, showing they mean no harm to them.

“We only want to speak with you. Your sister is of no interest to us.” They say, Erik doesn’t budge. Mia was quite content hinding behind Erik. She gave them the same glare as she peaked around her brother.

“What is it you want with me?” He asks, slowly lowering his dagger.

“We have a job for you, and it pays well.” One smirks.

“Doubt it.” Erik comments. The guards nod to one another. One throws a small coin purse at them. Erik catches it and hands it to Mia to count. She holds it up to her ear and listens, sounds like gold…

“Consider that pre-payment. The rest will be way more than that, we promise.” They say. Erik looks at Mia, she counts it out, her eyes growing with each coin. She got him closer and whispers.

“ _Erik this is twenty thousand gold!_ ”

“ _Are you serious?!_ ” He asks. She nods and puts it all away, then gives him the signal to keep talking to the guards. “What do you want us to do?”

“Us?” One asks, the other guard shrugs a bit.

“She’s with me.” Erik says, Mia sticks her tongue out. The guards, again, shrug. They didn’t argue it, and Mia seems reliable for someone so young.

“We have a job for you, regarding Dundrasil.”

“Dundrasil?” Erik asks, now more confused. They both nod.

“Dundrasil is throwing a ball soon, ya see?” They continue. “We need you for a very specific job.”

“It’s that same ball the princess is going to.” Mia tells Erik, he nods, remembering that small detail. Everyone in Erdrea knows Princess Jade is close to the Dundrasil prince, like destined lovers.

“So what do you need me for?” Erik asks. “Steal something from Dundrasil?” That got both the guards to laugh, Erik huffs.

“You can say that.” The guard says. “We want you to go in, and _kill the prince of Dundrasil._ ”


End file.
